dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Cizagna/Archive/01
Welcome to my talk page. Please put new messages at the end. Please note that I might reply on this page, or I might reply on your own talk page. If you have a preference for where I reply, please let me know. Signing You asked how to sign : use the button before the last one in the editor or this code --~~~~ --Tyrcho 11:39, 11 July 2006 (UTC) Thanks i discover the ~~~,~~~~~ ~~~~ but your is great also --Cizagna 14:21, 11 July 2006 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the support on my administrator candidacy. Regarding the comment you retracted, I bet you got Tandi and Tavi mixed up... it happens often. :) --TaviRider 18:14, 17 July 2006 (UTC) : I saw the TaviRider on top of the modification (i normaly see only the difference between pages) and thought that you modify it... but then i took another look and it was the line of the summary. Forgetfulness Potion Well i have corrected most of the forgetfulness potions to the Spell loss potion but what do i do with the items that where use to craft them? Kitten Tails, Stamina belt, Valuable Ring, Iop crusher, Invisible Chafer bone, Magical Cure, Will-o'-the-wisp's Wand, Gobball horn, Gobball War Chief' leather (that has a incorrect thing i will check later), Royal Gobball leather, Cockleshell, etc.. should i delet any info on the item pages that they where use for making the potion, or should i create a note on the items telling they where use for creating that potion previus to X.XX version? --Cizagna 01:06, 11 August 2006 (UTC) : It's somewhat interesting to keep around the historical uses, but we should definitely make sure that every such use is clearly marked to show that it is no longer available, and link to the current way to obtain the potion. If we leave the historical information it will prevent confusion by people who wonder why some objects have no known uses. --TaviRider 02:04, 11 August 2006 (UTC) ::Although they are interesting as historical records, it was not inteded for them to be kept on the main item page, see User talk:Dashiva# Forgetfulness Potion Recipes. for reasons. The recipes will be kept in their original page: Spell Loss Potion#Old recipes. It is much too confusing to leave them on the items they are right now, unless marked in the least. - MrMunchie 16:09, 19 December 2006 (UTC) Format on User:Rinar page Thanks, mate. I love the new list. Makes it so much easier to read. Rinar 22:45, 18 October 2006 (UTC) Reply to osamodas question he made 2 joe style guides, remove one of them since they are literality the same (i rather have them both deleted since they are a disgrace to the osamodas race -_-) Tarquin-Mitzi 18:26, 19 October 2006 (UTC) Report of varius Vandalize Hope This is where i talk to you but the farmerset,bwork dungeon and various pages have been vandelised by http://dofus.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:Contributions&target=216.224.121.141 User:PoundingBlood Your Suggestions Thank you for the cronstructive critisms. I have cranked down my Res and agree. I have made adjustments of removing the "Type" line from the Sadida page. I will contiue to improve the wiki in any way that I can. I belive most of my modifications are improvements, but if you feel there is an issue feel free to let me know again. Ads Do you think all of www.igsky.com should be blocked from advertising here or are there more specific URLs you'd rather block? Angela talk 02:32, 3 November 2006 (UTC) :Thanks for your reply. I'll ban the whole address. I think it's important that the ads don't upset Dofus wiki editors. Angela talk 06:33, 3 November 2006 (UTC) History purpuse All this is located at w:user talk:Angela. The webpage address in question has been removed to avoid problems: : :: I don't know where to publish a policy like this, but I think it should be a fundamental policy that this wiki will not document things that violate the Dofus terms of service. This includes cheats and abuses, scams, kamas for sale, and so on. It should also not link to sites that provide this information. Also forbidden are links to sites that do provide the above information. To enforce this, we should give a user a stern warning for posting cheats, with a 1 month ban for a second offense. Anyone posting advertisements of other sites, like kamas for sale or character auctions, should be an immediate permanent ban. --TaviRider 23:53, 3 November 2006 (UTC) ::: As we don't have a specific pages where our Rules are arrange or compile for now the best place is Dofus:What the Dofus Wikia is not, as part of my multiple projects on development, is to create one page where our rules should be applied but for now it's best is we use the Dofus:Community Portal page for that sort of stuff. --Cizagna (Talk) 03:44, 4 November 2006 (UTC) Ranges I like what you're doing with the set pages, but I'd prefer the 1-10 style of stat ranges, rather than 1~10. In English notation the latter usually means an approximation. --TaviRider 03:34, 7 November 2006 (UTC) :The reason I choose the Tilde “~” was because we already using the en dash “-“ (or hyphen) for the negative ones even thought I’m marking it color red, its more easy to differentiate using the tilde, and avoid possible confuse when handling the negative information. As a side note the approximation term it’s apply in mathematics when the number is alone example ~10 would mean "approximately 10". --Cizagna (Talk) 01:17, 8 November 2006 (UTC) I don't like the new format at all and prefer the older one much better. If you want to introduce a new format, at the least try to make it consistent with the basic Wikipedia format. --61.202.37.250 13:32, 14 November 2006 (UTC) :I would love that you could do a more constructive critic and give examples as I'm not that familiar with wikipedia:main page and still exploring it as the information its sometimes disperse in many pages and hard to find. As for why I did it, please read Dofus:Community Portal/Sets, Talk:Treechnid_Set, Talk:Set#Order inside the Set pages] and User talk:Cizagna/SetProyect, where different subjects of the total project are develop, and that this has been on process for more than 3 months, with rather no objection. As for now once the link discussion is finish (for some possible bug fixes) I will continue as the community is not against it (or possible change it depends on your answer and possible acknowledgment from the community). --Cizagna (Talk) 02:17, 16 November 2006 (UTC) About my expermental Template But if you look, i wanted the template to be simple for the end user to use, like { {setBonus |2=+whatever |3=+whatever } } once i understand thay system, i want to make one { {setItems |hat=(name) |lvl=10 |stats=(whatever) etc |belt=(name) etc } } and though a slightly complex system, itl see whats there and whats not amd display the right suff, and maby if you can parse things(i dun think u can) then itl set - stats red and such. But im unable to understand the wikis prmimitivie programng system ><. And i was bord, i wanted to do something to help a little, so i redid the wabbit set stuff, soet of like what u had been doing. Promotion Congratulations! Now that sannse has made me a bureaucrat on this wiki, I was able to finally promote you to admin. Thanks for all your good work here! I suggest you get in touch with the folks at the wikia IRC channel. They seem to always be online, and they're very helpful. It's at chat.freenode.net, in the #wikia channel. --TaviRider 11:04, 9 November 2006 (UTC) :Thank you very much I will keep working like I have do =) , i will check the IRC thing for faster feed back on certain things. --Cizagna (Talk) 16:54, 9 November 2006 (UTC) Congratulations indeed. Keep up the good work =) // Peet talk 15:52, 9 November 2006 (UTC) :Thanks for the support =) --Cizagna (Talk) 16:54, 9 November 2006 (UTC) Ads Hi. Did you make this edit or is someone else changing your text? Angela talk 17:11, 12 November 2006 (UTC) :Already answer you in your talk page --Cizagna (Talk) 19:47, 12 November 2006 (UTC) ::Thanks for your reply. igsky and gogoer are both now blocked, but there seem to be hundreds of new sites like this appearing every day. It might be better to just warn users about this in project:about since blocking one only seems to make way for a new one. Angela talk 09:31, 14 November 2006 (UTC) Metaria images I know the images of "Image:Green_triam_metaria.gif" and "Image:Yellow_triam_metaria.gif" were not in correct color, but it is not because I mixed them up, its because they are messed up in the game. The green is actually yellow in the game and yellow is green. I have no idea if the developers intend to fix it as its not something important. For all I know they may have done it intentionally to confuse players. I uploaded the pictures as they appear in the game. - Fogleg 14:16, 16 November 2006 (UTC) :Since a week ago the images have been finally corrected in-game so no further modification its require and the change i made stays like that --Cizagna (Talk) 04:07, 18 December 2006 (UTC) Descriptions in Templates Not sure how to use the user talk, but here goes: Thanks for answering my query ('why doesn't the description variable work'), and good template. Also, I copied the code directly from the Robber Daggers, so I'm surprised it didn't work. Can you tell me why? -- J-Bizzle talk 18:59, 17 November 2006 (UTC) :I will respond you in your user page --Cizagna (Talk) 19:10, 17 November 2006 (UTC) Minotoror I have been working on the Minotoror page, but I am having a hard time choosing between the two tables I made. Could you give it a look-see when you get a chance? I put both tables on this page Talk:Minotoror, you can respond there or my talk page, either is fine with me. --TM-Dart 00:03, 27 November 2006 (UTC) F2P Scroll exchange I went there and there'snt a npc with the exchange option. How i'm i supposed to exchange the gob horns then? I talked to the npc inside alchs shop and the one outside. Review your data. I've read your talk page. I'll try exchanging some resources then, by using the talk dialog. I apologize in advance if i get to be wrong. : Ok I went there and review the NPC his name is "Virgil Onamaz, Scroll Seller" and they have remove the Exchange option it had before when I updated with the varius exchange scrolls for f2p people, I will do the proper adjustments. --Cizagna (Talk) 15:09, 4 December 2006 (UTC) Characteristic scrolls Please read Talk:Characteristic Scroll#All Items Used --User:Rz : Already gave a counter answer on the link above --Cizagna (Talk) 00:46, 7 December 2006 (UTC) Revert of sets Oh, sorry about that - wasn't aware of the discussion about them. I much prefer a wider than a longer table, as it allows to have a quicker glimpse at the info, but I'm not arguing about that. I hope you like all my other edits and thank you for keeping an eye on all this. --Lirielle 23:00, 6 December 2006 (UTC) : yeah I totally understand your point of view, but give a look on the high level sets as you will see there are so many effects thats its already force to a longer table and to harness that we merge those 3 things, about the images after i have give a thought long time ago i finish to agree on dashivas request. : Abut your other edits I like them but there are some bugs there must be corrected... the main one is that sometimes you are adding an image that already exist but as there is no rules on how we will display the names thats a thing will resolve later. But with time you will see the rest --Cizagna (Talk) 00:51, 7 December 2006 (UTC) ::Normally ;) there's a reason for changing a pic. Some were just blurry, but mostly I'm changing pics because they have the weight info included in the pic, which is superfluous and visually debatable. While doing so, I'm standardizing on a background as copied from in-game screen, cropping just below the weight text and above the magnifying glass or other icons, and cropping right and left at the pic box sides. This is done on a 100% Normal display and gives a standard size of 90x67 px. Ideally, the background should be transparented, but this is more work than I would like. The way I'm doing it at the moment is the quickest to get a clean standard-looking image. :::Prior my sicness my computer crash i was taking pictures directly from the files, as my intention was to give a standart sice to all the pictures with a nice white background, but what i mean is: we have image names Wabbit_hat.jpg, and you add Wabbit_hat.png in any case if you are discarding the jpg file add a delete tag so at least we can keep record on what files are used as the wikia in its special pages does not says that. Also Wikia has a large storage capacity per file so it can store files below 19 megas, the resize can be done by code, as wikia will give that specific resize requested from the page. so basically i was making images of 800x800 around that so it could be resize to 120x120 automatically by just putting some codes to the template giving all items and gears a standard size image that has a nice size as many ppl is use to the 100 or 120 size of the avatar images on most forums. ::::Point taken for the delete marker. I'll try to sort it out for the job done so far. As far as items are concerned the "real" in-game size looks good to me, and it helps keeping the itembox/resourcebox a reasonable size. And great if you can take the pics directly from the files, but not everyone is able to do that :/ --Lirielle 16:05, 7 December 2006 (UTC) :::::Yes I know not every one can get the info directly, its a huge project thats why its taking its time, and there is not much of a hurry as there are other things that needs to be fix first like the standardization of the templates, then the correction and standardization on how the pages look using that templates, as images its a nice visual effect but are not necessary information.--Cizagna (Talk) 16:25, 7 December 2006 (UTC) Administration I can't exactly tell you what you should focus on for improving your Wikia. But I can't seam to find the rules of the Wikia in a open area, it could be useful if you have some nuances like I've had on The Gaiapedia. Remember that you have an advantage, You appear to have a large base of active users, try finding a area of the site that needs a lot of work, and direct the community towards fixing it. Dantman (Talk) 03:16, 14 December 2006 (UTC) Patrolled I've added the patrolled edit feature here as you requested. Angela talk 15:31, 14 December 2006 (UTC) : Thank you very much --Cizagna (Talk) 15:32, 14 December 2006 (UTC) Previous Inactivity I am very glad I chose today to log on, seeing as I have just begun to play DOFUS again. Thank you for messaging me, I will attempt to remain active as much as possible on the Wiki, but I will not be able to make any large edits untill I re-acquaint myself with the game, and the new updates. - MrMunchie Double Titles The initiate's Staff (in game name) and The Initiate's Staff are both referring to the same staff and are not forwarding to one another, and both is listed under the Category: Staff. Didn't know where to report it, sorry if this is a wrong place.. --Assos 03:38, 18 December 2006 (UTC) :Ok, thanks for the report, I will take care of it shortly --Cizagna (Talk) 03:45, 18 December 2006 (UTC) Project "Xavier Flour recipe" Hey i was wondering what you needed(like wheat/flower/item wise) for the project, as you can see on my page, i'm high lvl baker/farmer(but not 100 ><). I'm doing this for the wikia >> Masshuku 20:35, 20 December 2006 (UTC) : Well when im referring to gathering the items its just making lots of the flours and trying to craft it in the recipe page i made there are already lots of possible combinations i go from the lowest lvl combinations to the highest lvl flour combinations, but as i have dozens of projects for the wikia its hard to keep up with everything and the sometimes free time i have i invest it on playing dofus. So if you want to try you can try doing combinations the rules are simple... xavier+water those are main ingredients, the rest just follows a pattern of levels, from lower level craftable flour to higher level craftable flour if you need i can give you some xaviers flours so you test on those as you are not 100 --Cizagna (Talk) 20:52, 20 December 2006 (UTC) Weaponbox Template The amended weaponbox template looks good, and I only had to make one small spelling correction. // Peet talk 10:10, 21 December 2006 (UTC) Site Notice There are two mistakes in the sitenotice - change an to and and on to in. Cheers. // Peet talk 10:10, 21 December 2006 (UTC) :Done, Thanks --Cizagna (Talk) 14:09, 21 December 2006 (UTC) Eniripsa/dmg-oriented Builds I am NOT deleting anything. I am categorizing things. And based on the actual content, "dmg-oriented" is a Team Support build. It is clearly NOT a Solo Combat build. Therefore, I suggest that you NOT confuse the people by misplacing the build. Thank you, --GrauGeist 09:12, 31 December 2006 (UTC) :I'm a little confuse, but ok, unless you are talking of my "redundancy" reduction to the guide that i have not been able to do it, but not deleting from my part only reallocating info to 1 spot instead of 3, but now i dont have the time so if you are doing that for me there is no problem. Aside from that there still not a real built categorization.--Cizagna (Talk) 13:45, 31 December 2006 (UTC) ::Before it was one big pile with redundant entries (a total mess), so I tried to categorize so it makes a little more sense to the reader. I was confused by your comment, sorry. --GrauGeist 08:20, 2 January 2007 (UTC) Unblock required for Themonkeymoo I recieved an email from Themonkeymoo this morning, as he is blocked from editing. You blocked IP address 68.107.142.128, his IP, on the 21st of December, for this change: http://dofus.wikia.com/index.php?title=Experience&diff=prev&oldid=68823. He made this change without logging in, thinking it was an error in the transtalion to proper subscripts, and reverted it here after realising his mistake and logging in: http://dofus.wikia.com/index.php?title=Experience&diff=68832&oldid=68823 (note the edit summary states: reverted mistakenly switched subscripts). Could you please unblock the IP address. Many thanks. //Peet talk 11:09, 4 January 2007 (UTC) : I will unban him per your request, just to note that you where the one that added the report in the D:RFI --Cizagna (Talk) 17:59, 4 January 2007 (UTC) NPC categories I know you won't like my editing a template, but I did change the NPC template as the change only affects the categories that are generated by the template. The point is, the template used to have "Category:NPC }, that was supposed to generate both Category:NPC and Category: }. This did not work. I changed it to always generate Category:NPC and, if the area is filled in, to generate both Category:NPC/ } and Category: }. (I don't see the latter is useful, but it was supposed to be there in the old template. Hope this suits you. --Lirielle 14:27, 8 January 2007 (UTC) :That its a little bit more complex that what you think, as what it really affects its the order on how the page is display in the category page. :If you put Category:NPC all pages will be alphabetize in the NPC Category :If you put Pandala all NPC pages that has this extra code will be alphabetize as Pandala in the NPC Category. :That way we would have all the NPC's already order by Area in the Category page :I was trying to do a complex cross reference but the code simply was not flexible enouft, as i have learn new tricks now maybe i can try to do it again but i want to finish with the weapon template first before jumping to another template.--Cizagna (Talk) 15:31, 8 January 2007 (UTC) Edit: It looks we can't use "/" in categories. The template does generate e.g. Category:NPC/Brakmar, and I could create the corresponding page "Category:NPC/Brakmar", but it doesn't list the NPCs... :(. So apparently we should use another category to list NPC by region ("Category:NPC-Brakmar"??), but I'm leaving the templte as it is for now to avoid continuous changes. Also see the discussion on the "NPC" page to know why I'm trying this. --Lirielle 14:37, 8 January 2007 (UTC) :Basicly here your idea is to create a separate category for all the NPC/Brakmar, while you could add the NPC category and the Brakmar category and if you need the an NPC list of all Brakmars npc's you coujd just use a dinamic listing and if you need that the all brakmar NPC are group on, of if you want all the brakmars NPCs to apear togueder in the NPC category you use my examples above --Cizagna (Talk) 17:15, 8 January 2007 (UTC) ::Oh I see :/. Still got a lot to learn... Thx for the details. Yes, the underlying reason is to get rid of such pages as Brakmar NPCs and use categories. The reordering trick that you describe is good to know, but I don't think it is reasonable to have all NPCs on one page, event sorted by region, because there are simply too many NPCs to display on one page. So I'd rather have the NPC page refer to separate NPC/Amakna, NPC/Astrub... pages. Therefore, I'm leaving the changes as they are unless there are objections. (I'm copying this to the NPC talk page.) --Lirielle 17:33, 8 January 2007 (UTC) :I will do the same, as the NPC pages are basically abandon and i want to focus on weapon/item/resource templates first, and im trying to see if we can do some trick to be able to use the dynamic list so the weapon/equipment can be show by level so we can do a more powerful category listing (thats why i still have not implemented the new weapon template), maybe available with dimaiccategory2 but still not sure if we have that available on Wikia--Cizagna (Talk) 17:46, 8 January 2007 (UTC) Image size I see you've changed to a bigger pic. :(((( I've been precisely trying to do the exact opposite, that is to reduce the size of this pic... I don't object to having bigger size images in separate places like the Monsterpic box, but I'm trying to keep images to a more reasonable size when they are in a complex box like Resourcebox, Itembox, NPC box, etc. You know that such boxes can get long and keeping down the size of pics will help saving screen real-estate and have more info of the box displayed on one screen. Also, I'm trying to more or less standardize the pic sizes to give the wikia a better, consistent look: * For item pics, I use a real size (100%) screen dump * For monsters, I use the top-left screen graphic, real size * For NPCs and other non-combat screens, I use the zoom function of FlashPlayer, step 5 These sizes where chosen to match most of the existing pics. --Lirielle 17:09, 10 January 2007 (UTC) :I will answer you in your talk page --Cizagna (Talk) 17:15, 10 January 2007 (UTC)